William Walker
Shillong| term_begin1= 21 May 2008| term_end1= 15 October 2008| predecessor1= | successor1= | office2= Congress member| office_location2= Pakistan| term_begin2= 1 August 2008| term_end2= 25th of September 2008| term_begin3= 22 May 2009| term_end3= 22 July 2009 | office4= President| office_location4= Pakistan| term_begin4= 6 January 2010| term_end4= Feb 2010|| predecessor3= BGBW| successor3= | | party= | residence= Punjab, Pakistan| faith= Dioism| Military=show| army= | squadron=| position= | military rank=Major| }} William Walker is a citizen of Pakistan. He is a faithful servant of the god emperor, Dio Brando, blessed be his name. He is an active member within the forums and Pakistan. =Personal= William Walker was born on the 3rd of November 1934 in beautiful Shillong, Pakistan to William Winchester Walker and Abigail Walker (né Runner). He was a fond reader and began writing his first short stories on the essence of cooties when he was 8. He later wrote an the award-winning tale 'Why Hooves Suck' and his essay on 'The Swedish Menace: How to avoid Pig-Disgustingness' are clear beacons of his success in his earlier years. Education and Career William Walker left his family at the age of 15 after completing high school early to study at the Academy of Super-Awesome Arts in Islamabad. There he continued to write and study journalism as well. He completed in 1956. He then joined the newspaper '/v/oice in 1958 and become an editor. He was renown for his detailed reports and indepth analysis. He worked and fucked himself up the corporate ladder quickly and was chief editor in 1984. Cloning and Reappearance After being shocked at the results of aging and the fact that he might become sterile, William Walker decided to have himself cloned. Due to the fact that cloning wasn't as advanced as it is these days, it took a lot of batteries and fission to become cloned. In 1992 William Walker went undercover and the rumour spread that he had left Pakistan for Cuba or Brazil, other said he was dead. Eventually he showed up back in 2008 in a younger and more desiring form of his former self at age 21. All rumours of his death and exile proved to be false and he was celebrated. It was in this year that he, in collaboration, began to write the Book of Dio. Fall of Pakistan, Exile and revelation of Pakistan When Pakistan was invaded by infuriating morons and a man who proclaimed to have a wookie, William Walker went into exil in Brazil and tried to spread the faith of Dioism in Brazil, but was shortly thereafter found propagating the coming of Dio in future Uruguay. However, once Dio Brando, the divine, immortal and holy god emperor appeared before him whilst buying tomatoes, he flew back to Pakistan and was announced congressman. August 2009 William Walker has, for the first time, decided to candidate for the presidency of the local Pakistani party 'Diamonds is Unbreakable'. He reckons his chances are good considering there are no other candidates besides him and if the milli vanilli maggots are disposed of, he will become president of Pakistan. = Achievments= Medals Category:Presidents of Pakistan Category:Dioists